Little Setsuchan
by Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer
Summary: Setsuna's been kidnapped and the other Meisters go out to rescue him.But-Nani!He's been transformed into a little kid and can't remember anything beyond his childhood!Watch as the Ptolemois crew try to raise him while looking for a cure to this madness.
1. Chapter 1

Little Setsu-chan

**Disclaimer: I do not, for any fact or reason, own Gundam00 or anything else from the Gundam series. If in fact I did own them, I would have made it so that Lockon didn't die, Louise didn't turn all psychopathic and crazy, and the Gundam Meisters would have at least admitted they considered each other family! Now that would have been nice, wouldn't you say, Kuroda-sama? Anyways, Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh!**

-_NyahahahahaGyahahahahahaha!-_

Chapter 1: Prologue

He really should have seen this coming.

Given, it started out as any other day. Setsuna and his comrades had received a mission from Ms. Sumeragi that was of immediate importance. There had been reports of disturbances along the borders of Zan-Gwei, a small eastern country that had been the victim of immense civil war.

An informant they had hiding out there had given them coordinates to rendezvous so that they may get ready to intervene when it deems necessary. However, they were unable to because once they arrived in their Gundams, they were surrounded by more than ten dozen Flag mobile units.

It was a trap.

Their supposed "informant" was actually an undercover Union soldier who led them to a desolate area where the Union forces ambushed them in an attempt to capture a Gundam. Lockon was able to provide some cover fire for them with his GN Rifle but they were still left with a number of opponents to deal with.

After nearly forty-five minutes of constant battle, it seemed as if they would be able to leave. Unfortuantly they weren't able to detect a rogue ARMS plane fly overhead.

"Danger! Danger! Something coming down! Something coming down!" Haro began chanting as he wiggled around anxiously. Lockon noticed the behavior and began to get worried about it.

"Haro, what are you talking abo-" he was soon interrupted when a small egg-shaped machine dropped in between them. The mystery machine soon folded itself out and transformed into a platform - like structure. As it stood still, it began to charge up with an unknown power. The Meisters didn't have enough time to move out of the way when it gave off a strong electro-magnetic field that disrupted their Gundams core generators and left them unable to move. That same ARMS plane swoops down low towards them as they were disoriented.

Setsuna watched in mild panic as the plane unfolded itself to reveal a large cage-like compartment, big enough to hold in one of them and detain them. And it was heading straight towards Lockon, as he had been the closest to the machine. And thus his controls were short-circuited the most effectively. He then noticed that he still held enough power in his engine drive to move the Exia a few yards before stopping completely for a whole day. Utilizing that fact, Setsuna launched himself in between the incoming cage and the Dynames. He drawed out his shield along the way to make the block more effective.

He got their just in time to block off the charge. Setsuna sighed a little in relief, then noticed how the pilot(who was in clear view) was smirking in what seemed triumph. That pilot quickly pressed a small button on his dashboard. Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

'_Uh oh...' _was all that wen't through his head before he felt a sharp pain all over his body. That button had let off multitudes of electric voltage that ranged in the 500 kilowats. Setsuna cried out in pain as the voltage electricuted his skin, even through his suit. He began to lose consciousness as he could faintly hear the alarmed voices of Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria.

Then it was black.

It prett

And now here he was, strapped against the cold concrete wall by hard steel restraints, at the mercy of whomever it is that came through the door. No doubt that they would torture him until they received answers. Well, he won't ever break. Not now, especially not in front of them. Just then, he heard the metal door hiss as it was opened. Setsuna tensed slightly, expecting any kind of danger.

When the door opened fully, he was greeted to the presence of a scientist. He had the looks of someone who would cheat you out of everything you own. He had thin, greasy, gray hair that clung to his balding scalp in wisps. His eyes were narrow and a pasty blue color, giving Setsuna the impression of a mouse. The man's mouth was also very wide, spreading across his face in a cherish grin. Setsuna narrowed his eyes as the scientist approached him. The man chuckled.

"Well, well, well. It's very nice to meet you, Mister Gundam Meister…" he said as he inspected Setsuna. "My name is Dr. Kenshi Dokuma. Now, you wouldn't mind telling me your name, would you?" he asked teasingly.

Setsuna only response was to glare, his mouth never opening.

Dr. Dokuma only tsked, wagging his index finger in Setsuna's face, like a mother admonishing their child. "Oh come now Mr. Meister is that any way to behave? You must have proper manners, now don't you?" he stated.

If only looks could kill, then this guy would be dead a thousand times over and blasted to little ashes. Setsuna pondered the actions of this man. _'What is he thinking of trying to do? Does he want me to bring my guard down or something else…..' _Setsuna's eyes widened when a hand shot out and gripped onto his arm, clutching it painfully. Setsuna winced a bit at the pain stemming in.

"Don't you dare touch me…" Setsuna growled out loudly , glaring at the doctor with resentment and hatred. The pressure on his arm only increased.

"Now Mr. Gundam Meister, we can't have that attitude. No, no no, not right at all. It seems as though I must teach you manners, yes?" Dr. Dokuma grinned wickedly as he leaned expectantly into Setsuna's face, who inched away in disgust.

"And I have just the thing to get you to behave." With that, Dr. Dokuma walked over to a cabinet that was sitting against the wall. He opened up the cabinet and pulled out a long glass syringe, along with a container filled with a clear liquid.

Dr. Dokuma smirked as he filled the syringe up with the liquid." Now, Mr. Meister, this wont hurt…_much."_ He finished as he stalked towards Setsuna. Setsuna tried to move away from the insane scientist, but realized soon after that he couldn't move at all. '_Damn it all!' _he cursed loudly in his mind.

Setsuna soon felt a pressure on his arm again, he looked up and turned a heated glare on the widely grinning scientist. " Now, now, Mr. Meister. It'll all be over soon." With that, Dr. Dokuma plunged the needle end into Setsuna's arm, draining all of the liquid inside of him. Setsuna gasped as he felt an immense pain bloom from his chest and spread all throughout his body. He fought to stay consciousness as the drugs began to take effect. His mind grew hazy and his limbs became heavy like lead. His mind grew blank as one fleeting thought rang through his head.

'_Lockon Stratos…..Allelujah Haptism…..Tieria_ _Erde…where are you…?' _At once Setsuna lost the battle of staying awake, the last thing he heard was the insane laughter of Dr. Dokuma.

_-OmgThe prologue is overalready_!-

**Well, I can say that was very amusing. I hope that I can get the next chapter in before my imagination dies out on me! Do you love it? Hate it? Please review this story, whether good or bad. I need the motivation! Or criticism! Whatever! {Kitty Eyes no jutsu} Pwetty Pwease? Neeeeehhhhh!**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Setsu-chan 

**Neeeeehhhhh! Huh, didn't expect myself to bump back so fast with a new chapter. Or I think this is fast….. Well, just goes to show where determination leads you! Just a quick note, I would like to thank Aldaeus, Pharaonin, and Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla for putting this story up as their favorites. You're the best! Also, thank you Aldaeus, Anne Fatalism Dilettante, Katosuki and Chibi-Onee-chan for your reviews. And Anne-chan thank you for the note, I'll fix that error right away. Now, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and ever will own Gundam00 (goes to sit in the Emo corner). However, I have the ability to mess with the characters as I please right here! Onto Chapter 2! Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh!**

_-You like to wear!Dirty underwear!HaHaHaHaHa!_

Chapter 2: Setsuna's What!

"This is bad. Very, very, bad."

"Allelujah Haptism. If you do not stop your incessant muttering, I will make sure to put you in solitary confinement for a _week._"

"Now now, guys. Let's not argue with each other."

"You will do good to be quiet too, Lockon Stratos. Or you will be joining him."

Lockon sighed in exasperation as the two of them continued to argue. Really now, couldn't those guys get along right now? They have been swapping insults with each other ever since they left the Ptolemois. And Hallelujah hasn't even come out yet. Although, he was sure that he couldn't blame them for their frazzled nerves. In fact, he himself was starting to feel a little bit irritated as they flew across the large expanse of sea beneath them. Lockon frowned as he thought of the recent turn of events.

After the effects of that mysterious machine wore off, the three of them went flying back towards their home base. When he reported what had happened on the mission, Ms. Sumeragi nearly through a fit. It was a known fact that she saw everyone here as her children (especially the younger ones). So if one of your kids was just abducted, of course you'd be upset. When she calmed down, she had ordered an immediate search party to be held.

Lockon frowned as he remembered the turn of events. He was pretty sure that container would have gotten him if Setsuna hadn't move in front of him. He remembered that foreboding feeling he got, his chest clenching tightly, when Setsuna had been electrocuted. That pain-filled scream that came right made him want to just bash in whoever's the one who did this to his comrade. Setsuna was young, youngest out of everybody. And after a long time of missions and days spent in each other's presence, he had grown on him. He didn't want to know what would happen if they came too late. And he knew he wasn't the only person feeling like this…

He shook his head roughly to flush out his thoughts. _No._ he thought to himself. _I will not think about that. Not now. _With that thought firmly implanted in his mind, Lockon tightened his grip on the controls to keep on course. Yes they were going to save Setsuna….

"I have already said it once, I won't say it again. **Shut up."**

"Would you just shut the freaking **HELL UP ALREADY**!"

"Hallelujah mad! Hallelujah mad!"

Lockon sighed heavily. That is if he can still keep his sanity intact….

-**Linebreak! Linebreak!-**

After about another hour, they had finally made it to the base where the signal from Setsuna's tracker led to. If a situation ever came when anyone were M.I.A, their suit would automatically activate a small GPS tracker that could be homed in by the other Gundams. The only time that the chip wouldn't work was if a strong enough electric magnetic fields was on. Thankfully, it seemed that this base was for supplies only and they haven't moved him to a more secure place yet.

"Alright guys, this is it! Prepare for any and given attacks. We move on my signal!" Lockon ordered through the communication system. He immediately heard confirminations from the others.

"Roger. Gundam Virtue preparing to exterminate the enemy."

"Hai. Gundam Kyrios ready for battle."

Lockon nodded. "Alright Haro, lets show these guys what were made of!" Haro flapped his ears up and down in agreement, yelling out 'Shoot 'em down! Shoot 'em down!' in the process.

With that, they all flew down to the small base. Alarms began to ring about the base and small groups of Flag ships began to pour out to strike. When they were all within range, they all pulled out their guns and started shooting. Dynames and Kyrios dodged to the sides, while Virtue put up a GN shield to repel all the blasts back to their owners. Two flag ships went down from that. Allelujah was the first to go on the offensive, pulling out his guns and bombarding the enemy with a flurry of shots, while dodging himself. Three more flag ships were defeated.

"Surround them and separate them! Do not give them time to attack!" the lead soldier yelled at the rest of his squadron.

"I don't think you shall get the chance." Tieria suddenly voiced out from behind them. They didn't even get a chance to figure out how he got there, as he swiftly mowed them down. Four down. And about ten more to go. One of them got smart and tried to get Tieria from behind. Unfortunately, he was shot down by a blast from below. From the ground, Lockon had his rifle out and was quickly taking out the remaining mobile units. Allelujah came in and took down the last three that Lockon didn't get yet with his knives.

"And that is how you get things down." Lockon commented as they finished up.

"Right on! Right on!" Haro shouted in glee.

"Hey, you guys! I can see a small hatch over on the side of that building." Allelujah pointed out to the others. Indeed, their was a hatch where it appeared that all the mobile units had piled out of.

"Well, okay then! Let's get our little buddy out of their!" Lockon stated as he moved the Dynamos in to land. The Kyrios and Virtue followed in closely behind him, following his actions.

About half an hour later, the trio was proceeding down an abandoned corridor that was barely lit up by the florescent lights hanging above.

"According to the tracker," Tieria motioned from his position at the head of the group. Lockon and Allelujah followed a few steps behind him on either side."Setsuna F. Seiei should be in this room." He stopped his trek in front of a stainless steel door. The door was locked and the only way to open it was with the small keyboard that was for the password.

Just Perfect.

"Haro, do you think you can get this open for us?" Allelujah asked the small robot.

"I can do it! I can do it!" Haro began to shout as he flew above their heads.

"Ok, Haro. Get to it!" Lockon ordered. Haro flew down to the keyboard and his forehead opened up. A small cable extended forward and attached itself to an opening underneath the keys. Haro stays still for a few moments as his inner workings were glowing as he began to work. Then he starts to beep.

"Haro done! Haro done!"

"Good work Haro!" Lockon said as he moved the little robot from in front of the door. The three remaining pilots entered the small room. They immediately fanned out as they looked around for any signs as to where Setsuna was being held. Tieria checked on the thin metal workshop table, going through the papers scattered about for any useful information. Lockon sifted inside the various compartments and drawers to find anything that could belong to Setsuna. Lastly, Allelujah was walking through the back area, looking for the youngest. He was just about to go back and help Tieria with the papers when he heard a small whine. At first, he pinned it down as his imagination. Then, he heard it again. He looked around the place and spotted, much to his surprise, Setsuna's flight suit.

'_If that's their, then where's Setsuna?' _he pondered to himself as he kneeled beside the clothes.

'_Maybe whoever the psycho is that captured him blasted him to ashes.'_

'_Be quiet Hallelujah!'_

'_Hey, I'm just freaking saying! Don't you get damn crabby with me!'_

Allelujah sighed at his split personality. That was when he noticed the bundle shift around a little. He tentively reached his hand out and removed the suit off of whatever was under there. He froze up and his single eye just stared at the sight in front of him, not wanting to believe it. He blinked once.

Twice.

Three times….

Then his face got really pale while his eye widened in disbelief and horror.

"Oh my god…." He ignored Hallelujah asking in his mind on what he was seeing, just trying to figure out how he's going to explain this to the others.

**-Linebreak! Linebreak!-**

"Hey, Allelujah! Did you find anything yet?" Lockon shouted as he put away the last of the boxes he was looking in. Tieria had gathered up all the research papers from that Dr. Dokumo guy and hid them in his internal pocket. Now their waiting for Allelujah to come back so they can search the other parts of the lab.

"Yes I found something….. In fact.. I think I found Setsuna…." Allelujah's voice replied.

"Really, that's great! He's with you right now?"

"Yes….." Lockon noted on the nervous vibe in Allelujah's voice.

"Is he okay? He's not hurt, is he?"

"…."

"Allelujah!"

"….."

"Allelujah Haptism, would you **please **respond to Lockon Stratos's question. Is Setsuna F. Seiei okay or not?" Tieria intervened. Even though he won't admit it, he was getting a little anxious himself.

"I'm…not sure if this is okay or not.. How about I just show you guys.."

Soon after, soft footsteps began to reverberate around the lab as Allelujah made his way over to his comrades. When he was finally able to be seen clearly, the two noticed the way of how Allelujah was looking at them. As they continued their search, they noticed a blue object in his arms. They eyes went to the size of baseballs (or in Tieria's case, they got wide then narrowed again.)

Lockon blinked rapidly as he stared "A -Allelujah? Is t-that who I t-think it is?"

Allelujah nodded slowly and let out a nervous laugh. In that blue flight suit, he was holding a young child who couldn't have been more then five or six. He had dark windswept hair with bangs that overshadowed his eyes. His skin was tanned and he was clutching onto Allelujah's suit with one of his small hands. He was asleep, his light breathing barely making any noise.

"At least we know what happened to Setsuna."

The silence in there was so thick you could slice it like butter to a knife.

Mmmmm…. Butter…(**AN: Wait, no time to think about food!")**

Of course, it didn't last long as Lockon snapped out of it first and pointed a figure at the sleeping child.

"**HOLY-!"**

_-You have sweet! Very dirty feet! Hahahahahaha!-_

**CLIFFY! Neeeehhhh! Finally, got this one finished! What's going to happen next as the Meisters try to deal with Setsu-chan? Who knows, while I should know! Anyways, I'm gonna post some ideas of new stories I may write to get you guy's approval on them. Put your comments in your reviews! Always's make sure to review! And read it too! {Kitty Eyes no Jutsu} Pwetty Pwease?**

**I promise to put up a new chapter faster then this! Until next time! Sayonara! Neeeeehhhhh! **


	3. Chapter 3

Little Setsu-chan

**Neeeeehhhhh! Banzaiii! I am on a roll! This story is really getting me pumped up! And just as I promised, a quicker update then last time! Here, you all get to see just how cute and glompable Setsu-chan is. And if any of you don't think so…Then **_**why **_**are you here? **_**Stop reading!**_** Okay, getting off course….. Oh yeah, thank you to those who keep on reviewing this story! You make me feel loved! And Aldaeus-kun/chan, you are right on with your comment! However, they first need to get over their shock before Sumeragi can get to them! Everything said and done, to the Disclaimer! (Jumps onto magic giant pencil and flies away)**

**Disclaimer: If you ask me if I own Gundam00, then yes! Yes I do! (Dodges gunshots and knives from Kuroda-sama's lawyers) Hiiiiieeeeee! Nya! Okay, okay, I don't own it! I don't! Please don't hurt me! (Lawyers disappear) Bastards…. Oh well, maybe in another life I'll own it! (Plucks stray knife from back and blood starts to gush out) Oooooopps…..Neeeeehhhhh! Oww!**

_-Goodbye! So long! Nice try I'm gone! You don't like being second! I don't like being wrong!_

Chapter 3: What's your name?

**-SHIT!" **Lockon all but shouted as he pointed at the small child in Allelujah's arms. He just couldn't wrap his mind around this. What in the world was going on? How did this happen? Why in the hell was this happening? Who-!

"Ssshhhhhh! Lockon, you're going to wake him up." Allelujah reminded him. Lockon ceased his mental ramblings and looked back down at Setsuna. The little guy shifted a bit in his sleep, but then stopped again. Lockon sighed as he gave Allelujah a pointed look. "How?" he simply said. Allelujah shrugged a little in response. "I honestly have no idea. I just found him like this." Lockon tousles his hair a bit as Tieria continues to examine Setsuna. He crosses his arms and mutters "It appears that Dr. Kenshi Dokuma has managed to do something to Setsuna F. Seiei before we arrived here." He finishes this with a scowl on his face.

"Dr. Doku-wha?" Lockon asks from his spot beside the bespectacled Meister.

"I believe he may be talking about me."

All three of them jumped and turned around when they heard the voice. And immediately come face to face with Dr. Dokuma himself. Immediately, the three eldest put up a protective stance, with Allelujah slightly behind Lockon and Tieria, cradling Setsuna closer to him. Dr. Dokuma only chuckled at their reactions.

"Ah, you must be the comrades of the Young Meister, no?" he drawled on as he began to slowly walk towards the boys. "I would have expected you all to appear much later, but oh well. It is a very nice pleasure to meet the rest of you." He spoke on in a smooth voice that spewed amusement.

"I would advise you to not take another step." Tieria stated as he pulled out his handgun. He leveled it to 's forehead, but the doctor still kept on eerily smiling.

"Oh dear, I feel so threatened. But I know you won't shoot me." Dr. Dokuma stated matter of factly.

"And why wouldn't I?" Tieria asked, cocking his gun in emphasis

"Because, if you shoot me, then you won't be able to change your little friend back. You wouldn't want that, no?"

Tieria frowned when he heard that. He slowly put his gun down, glaring at the doctor. Lockon was beside him, clenching his fists as he scowled. Allelujah was glaring also, he could here Hallelujah asking him to let him out to take care of the bastard. He was very tempted to do so….

chuckled as he watched them. "You know, the younger one is very interesting, no?" The three visibly stiffened. smirked "Yes, yes. I very hardy young man, I must say. Was very difficult to deal with, but I got him in control. I was very tempted to use him for more _experiments _but I decided to wait for-" He never had a chance to finish what he was saying as Lockon rushed over and punched him right in the nose. He gasped as he grabbed at his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood. However, Tieria also intervened and side-swiped his feet from underneath him. He fell down to the floor with a painful thud. He looked up with widened eyes in the furious faces of both Lockon and Tieria. Maybe he shouldn't have said that as another fist came towards him.

Hell hath no fury like an older brother's scorn.

It was about a few minutes later that Setsuna chose to wake up. Kid's got good timing.

The little one yawned quietly as he slowly opened his eyes. A blurry chocolate brown eye looked around as the other one was being rubbed by his small hand. Once done, he took a look at his surroundings and froze at what he saw.

Allelujah looked down and noticed that Setsuna was awake and was staring at him as if he was a stranger. He was a little worried about the look, but was otherwise glad that Setsuna was up and aware.

"Hey, Lockon, Tieria! Setsuna's awake!" Allelujah exclaimed as he turned towards his comrades. But that would prove to be a mistake when he felt a small foot make contact with his face. He yelped in surprise and grabbed at his face, losing his hold on Setsuna. The little boy took that chance to squirm out of Allelujah's arms and run off somewhere in the lab. A few moments later, Lockon and Tieria appeared beside Allelujah. They were really surprised when they found him squatting on the floor, holding his face in pain.

"Oi! Allelujah, what happened?" Lockon asked as he helped Allelujah up.

"Setsuna kicked me in the face and ran off!" he responded. His voice was a little muffled through his hand.

"Really?" Lockon asked. "That doesn't sound like him, little kid or not."

"In which direction did he run off to?" Tieria asked.

"I think he went back where I found him." Allelujah answered. Within a few moments, the three elder Meisters were in the back of the lab, searching for the wayward Setsuna. They didn't have to look very long as Haro found him.

"Setsuna found! Setsuna found!" Haro shouted as he jumped next to a cart covered in computer supplies.

Lockon walked over to the cart and bent down next to it. He looked underneath it and saw a pair of mistrustful eyes looking back at him. "Hey, little guy. What are you doing hiding here? It's us! Lockon, Allelujah and Tieria, remember?" he started, trying to calm down the obviously panicking Setsuna.

"_M- Min Inti? Why am I hawn?"_ came a small voice.

Lockon blinked a bit at the language change. What that Arabic? He shook his head and tried again. "Can you speak English?" he asked again.

The eyes blinked slowly before answering "….Yes…."

"Okay then. Do you remember any of us?" Lockon questioned.

"….No….I don't know any of you." The voice answered.

Lockon frowned, Allelujah took on a worried expression, and Tieria had a calculating gaze. Didn't remember them? If he couldn't remember them, then he obviously wouldn't remember Celestial Being, the Gundams, or even anything else. That was a problem. A very **big **problem.

'_Does this has anything to do with whatever Dr. Dokuma put in him?' _they thought at the same time as they glanced back at the scientists fallen body. Lockon sighed. '_Oh well, guess I have to make nice.'_ He decided as he stared at Setsuna. He put on a smile to make himself look friendlier.

"Well okay then, little buddy! Guess we have to introduce ourselves to you, now don't we? My name is Lockon Stratos." Lockon gestured at himself. Then he pointed towards Allelujah. "That one is Allelujah Haptism" Allelujah waved a little, and Setsuna waved back a bit. Lockon grinned when he saw , he pointed to Tieria. "And last but not least, that is Tieria Erde." Tieria stared at Setsuna and managed a small nod before he turned away.

"Do you think you can tell us your name?" Lockon asked .

There was a bit of silence before a answer was given. "…..Soran."

"Huh?"

"Soran….that's my name. Soran Ibraham…" the little boy spoke as he poked his head from underneath the cart. His big brown eyes were watching Lockon. Not with any skeptism, just curiosity, though he was keeping his guard up. These guys could just be trying to trick them by being all nice to him. Well except for the glasses guy, he's just quiet.

"Well then uh, Soran, aren't you going to come from under there? The floor is pretty dirty." Setsuna blinked a bit before muttering a small 'okay' in response. The chibi crawled out of his hiding place, keeping an eye on the others as he did so. However, he seemed to have forgotten one little detail.

"Hello! Hello!" Haro yelled as he appeared right in front of Setsuna. Setsuna in return yelped in surprise and backtracked away from the robot. But his over-sized flightsuit hindered his progress and he ended up falling flat on his butt. Lockon stifled his laughter behind his hand while Allelujah chuckled a bit. Even though Tieria didn't laugh, you could see the edges of his mouth quirk up. Setsuna tried to glare at the three men, but it only made him look like he was pouting. "That wasn't funny." He told them as he stood up.

"Of course it wasn't Setsuna." Lockon replied but then covered his mouth. Allelujah looked towards a Setsuna for a response and Tieria glared at Lockon for the slip-up.

Setsuna looked up at them in surprise. "Set-Su-Na? Why did you call me that?" he asked, looking towards Allelujah for an answer.

"Uh…" Allelujah started. "It's a, um, nickname. Yeah! A nickname! Although we don't have to call you Setsuna if you don't like it." He finished lamely.

"No…. You can keep calling me Setsuna. I kind of like it a little. Although I don't know where you got it from." Setsuna said as he walked towards them.

"Okay then! Setsuna it is then! Say Setsuna, how would you like to come with us for a little while?" Lockon asked with a smile on his face.

"No." Setsuna answered bluntly.

Lockon deflated a bit when he heard that, so Allelujah came in to save him. "Setsuna, I can understand that you are probably wondering where you are and why you are here. We can tell you your answer, but we need you to come with us to our home base. Their we can explain what you are doing here in the first place. Can you agree to that?" Allelujah explained. Such a way with children he had.

Setsuna thought about his answer. Even though these people seemed suspicious, they weren't entirely bad. And he really wished to get an explanation on why he was here in the first place. All he could remember was taking a break after a raid back near his camp in Krugis. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he was tired and that raid took his energy out of him. So he put down his rifle and decided that he would just rest his eyes for a few minutes. And when he woke up, he was in the arms of that person with the one eye and the one with the glasses was searching for something while the other with green eyes was standing over a beaten up person. Whether he liked it or not, these three were the only people that can get him back home. But if they try anything suspicious, he'll leave them behind. With a sigh he said "Okay. I'll come with you three."

Before anything else was said, a ringing noise went off. Setsuna, Allelujah, and Lockon turned towards Tieria, who had just pulled out a small computer shaped device. He was scowling as he looked over the information streaming to him. "We have trouble." He stated as he glanced to his team. "It seems that the guards are awake and are currently heading our way. We have Setsuna F. Seiei, so I suggest that we leave. Immediately." He strided up to the entrance, Allelujah and Lockon (who had Setsuna riding on his back, for safety issues) right behind him.

"Wait! What do we do with that?" Lockon gestured towards Doctor Dokuma, who was still unconscious on the ground. Tieria glared in the doctor's direction. "We leave him. I erased all information from his hard drives so he has nothing on us anymore. He won't be of any trouble to us from now on. Now hurry up, we're leaving," With that the reunited Meisters made their way out of the base.

_-I won't forget the way you've made me feel! I won't regret running away from here! So I say goodbye again!" _

**Neeeeehhhhh! YES! Ha! I ****finally**** got this chapter done! (Does a little victory dance) I can say that I am very proud of myself with this! And YES! Over 2,000 words! I really hope I got the characters right, I haven't been able to watch the show in a while. But that's another problem for another day. Anywhos, for everyone reading this, be very much sure to read my profile for my newest story ideas. COMMENT! Really! I don't want to put up something you guys won't read! Stick your comments in your reviews and everything will be fine! Speaking of stories, check out my newest story, Blue Cross High. Nya~I really hope you like it! Well I got nothing else to say except for this! Read and Review People! It'll make me happy and I'll probably update faster! See ya ~! Neeeeehhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Setsu-chan

**Neeeeehhhhh! Weekend baby! Weekend baby! Weekend baby! BANZAI! Oh jeebers, I'm making myself sound as hyper as hell. But I guess I am considering all the story work I have managed to write at the moment! Even with all the classwork that I have to put up with, I still find my way here! And with summer almost here, I can be able to do this almost regularly. Look forward to it! I would very much like to thank all those who have read and reviewed these past few days. (Gathers bouquets of flowers and begins to throw them towards the readers.) And for all those who had questions in their reviews, (you, Saffa-chan) they shall be answered now! So…. To the disclaimer! Away! (Flies away on giant pencil, leaving bishie sparkles behind)**

**Disclaimer: I, Taiyo-chan, do not own the anime series Gundam00. (Starts to grow big anime eyes and cat ears start to droop) However, I am entitled to write as much as I want about them and to describe them in which way I want, no matter how OOC they appear as…won't do that by the way. But not being able to own it….. (Runs away crying anime tears) Waaaaahhhhh! Ne-ee-ee-eh!**

_-Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?-_

Chapter 4: What do we do now?

Setsuna clung tightly onto Lockon's back as the rescue group made their way out of the building. He silently looked around himself as he observed the interior of the building. It was so different from the ones back in Krugis. The ones back home were mostly made out of granite or some other type of metal. They didn't have as many lights but owned just enough. But here, everything looked as if it was scrubbed daily. All shiny and there were dozens of lights installed in the ceiling, making the hallway they were running through very bright. He was taken out of his internal musings when he heard shouting behind him. Setsuna looked behind him and found that the guards had caught up to them. He pulled on Lockon's hair to get his attention.

"Oi, Green-eyes. We have a situation." He said

"Itai! Setsuna that hurt! And my name is Lockon, not Green-eyes!" he shouted, annoyed that the kid did that to him.

"Forget about that and look behind you." Setsuna deadpanned at the Irish man. Lockon turned around and promptly cursed under his breath. He increased his speed and caught up to Tieria and Allelujah, who were in front of him. "Guys, we have a little situation behind us!" Lockon yelled as he motioned behind himself. "Allelujah, you take on Setsuna. Tieria, you're with me." He ordered to his teammates. The two of them nodded as Setsuna was transferred onto Allelujah's back and he headed onwards. However, before he can get very far, even more officers appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Allelujah started to ponder an escape plan, until Hallelujah decided to make his presence known.

_Oi! Allelujah let me take over for a while!_

_No, Hallelujah! You're just going to beat them to pulps and not actually run away!_

_Do you have any other sort of plan going around?_

_Well, no…._

_Then let me do something about this!_

…_.Fine! But if you hurt the others or leave them, it's on you!_

_Yeah,yeah. I'll make sure the other two keep up and the brat doesn't get hurt._

_Hn._

Allelujah's head slumped down slightly, his bangs shadowing his eye. Setsuna looked at him curiously. _'What's the matter with him?' _he thought as he continued to stare at the man. Setsuna was soon surprised as his head rose up quickly, his single eye glowing fiercely. The man then started to laugh like a madman.

"Man, it's been a while since I've been let the hell out!" Hallelujah shouted, grinning manically. "And I am going to make sure to have some freakin fun with you peons!" With that, Hallelujah charged at the guards. One tried to defend himself by raising his gun, but was soon punched into unconsciousness. Number two and three raised their guns and shot at him, but Hallelujah stunningly dodged all of the bullets and appeared in front of them. Hallelujah kneed #2 in the stomach, turned around, and punched #3 near his temple, rendering him out cold. Two more tried to sneak up on him from behind, but Hallelujah grabbed both of the guards head from behind and smashed them together. A _crunch_ sound echoed as Hallelujah dropped them to the floor. He grinned and started laughing again.

"Is that all you guys have in ya? I was expecting a little bit more then that!"

And through all of this action, Setsuna managed to keep a tight hold on Hallelujah's back, even with his over-sized flight suit. Surprisingly, he remained uninjured, even through the bullet shower. Now, he was openly staring at Hallelujah as if he were some kind of alien life form. Hallelujah noticed the stare and looked back at him. His single golden eye glared back at Setsuna's own brown ones. "What the hell are you looking at, brat?" he snarled at the child. Before he could go on any further, Hallelujah grabbed his head with one hand. He glared at thin air as he growled in annoyance. "Alright, alright! I get it! Stop with your complaining! I'm going back inside to take a nap anyways." Hallelujah's head slumped down again, and rose up to show a silver eye glancing around confused. Allelujah then looked back to Setsuna with a concerned expression.

"Setsuna are you okay? Nothing bad happened to you right?" Allelujah asked as he examined the boy. Setsuna just blankly stared at Allelujah as a single question rang in his head.

_Is he bipolar or something?_ He didn't get to say his thought aloud as the two heard a yell behind them. Lockon and Tieria were currently running in their direction, with Tieria behind, shooting his gun at the remaining soldiers following. It was their cue to keep on running. Once the Meisters reached the hanger area of the base, they ran through the entrance. Once everyone made it, Tieria shot at the control panel for the door and it slid shut. The guards struggled as they tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"That should give us sufficient time to escape." He stated as he walked down the platform towards the Gundams. Setsuna stared at the great mechas in awe.

"What are those?" he asked in a faint voice. Lockon looked back at him (Setsuna somehow ended up again on his back as they were running) and grinned.

"That, my little friend, is a Gundam" he answered cheerfully.

"Gundam….." Setsuna repeated wistfully. Lockon sighed.

'_Great. He's turning into a Gundam nut as we speak.' _He then shrugged. Oh well, Setsuna is going to become a Gundam nut sooner or later. Might as well get it done and over with while he's young.

"By the way, your pretty calm about all this. How old are you anyways?"

"…I'm about nine years old."

"Really, nine? Your so small I would have thought you were seven, maybe six-**Itai! Itai! Okay, stop pulling my hair! That really hurts!**"

**-Linebreak! Linebreak!-**

Setsuna looked on in amazement as he stared at the ocean view. He was situated, along with Lockon and Haro, in the cockpit of the Dynames. The Kyrios and Virtue were flying soundly right behind him, with the Exia floating alongside Virtue. After the four Meisters got to the hangar area, Tieria had walked over to the Exia and hacked its system. He used his Veda connections to get into Exia's mainframe system and program it onto autopilot. When that was done, the three capable pilots quickly boarded their own Gundams and blasted out of the base before any more flagships were sent. And now here they are, flying across the Pacific Ocean on their way to their island base. But there was still one little problem needed to be taken care of…..

"Hey, you guys." Lockon called out through the intercom system. He received replies in the form of 'Yes, Lockon?' and 'What is it, Lockon Stratos?'.

"Who do you guys think should explain to Ms. Sumeragi about what happened to Setsuna?" he asked as he glanced at the boy who was still looking out the window.

"…"

"…"

"Guys? Are you listening to me? Who's gonna….Oh. _Oh no."_ Lockon shook his head as if the others could see him. There was _no way in hell _he was doing that!

" Well Lockon. You are kind of the leader of this operation. So that would make it your job to….." Allelujah let the sentence hang in the air.

"Are you _crazy? _She's going to go ballistic on us when she finds out! And do you know who's going to be the main one she'll rant to!"

"Lockon Stratos. It is your duty as the commander to report to Ms. Sumeragi Lee Noriega of what we have found."

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Not my problem."

"You guys-"

"You-!"

The three-sided argument was cut off when the communication system started to ring. They simultaneously looked down and paled a bit when they saw who was calling.

Ms. Sumeragi.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"**Fine! I'll do it!"**

Twin sighs of relief(one of them was barely audible) could be heard over the connection. Lockon glared, grumbling as he pressed the video feed. Those two were going to **pay** for this later on. But for know, he has to deal with a bigger problem. He gulped a bit before he was introduced to the frantic face of Ms. Sumeragi on the other side of the screen.

"_Lockon!"_ she shouted as relief washed over her, glad to see that they were alright.

"Hey there, Ms. Sumeragi! What brings you to calling on us?" Lockon greeted cheerfully, a smile on his face. Sumeragi instantly noticed that the smile looked a little strained. She narrowed her eyes at him. He - no – _all _of them were hiding something. She could tell. How, you may ask? None of your business.

"_Lockon, what happened? Did something go wrong? Were you guys able to find Setsuna?"_ she pestered as unwanted thoughts came unbidden in her mind. Meanwhile, Setsuna looked up when he heard his name mentioned. He noticed that Lockon was talking to some lady on a screen in front of him. He blinked a few times as he wondered as to how the lady knew him. He decided to investigate the matter himself as he slowly stood up, being mindful of his clothing. Setsuna trudged over to Lockon's seat and watched a little bit as the lady yelled at him and Lockon waved his arms in a calming gesture.

'_Is she their boss?'_ he thought as he asked himself how that was possible. Back in his homeland, the girls their did not get many leadership positions and the few who did had to go through numerous hardships to earn their respect. This lady must have done a lot of work to be able to lead these three guys. From what he has observed, the three pilots were strong in their own right so she must be stronger. Setsuna made the decision of asking her himself.

"Miss. Are you this guy's boss? And the rest of them too?" Setsuna questioned as his face came close to the screen. Sumeragi reeled back in shock as the big brown eyes stared at her in curiosity. _What in the-_

"Setsuna!" Lockon shouted as he grabbed the miniature Meister around the waist and pulled him away. "Don't do that!" he ordered as he set the child on his right side. Setsuna just glared at him and crossed his arms, but it only made him look like he was pouting again. Lockon would have loved to let him know how cute he was looking if it was not for the voice he heard next.

"_Lockon."_ stated as she stared at him with a blank look on her face. But Lockon knew better then to trust that look. Look underneath it and you could see a storm brewing inside her eyes.

"_Could you please get Allelujah and Tieria on the line too?"_ she requested this with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Y-Yes Mamm." Lockon stuttered as he hurriedly set up the connection. Soon enough, the faces of Tieria and Allelujah appeared on the screen. Allelujah's face looked a bit frightened while Tieria kept his stoic face, though you could see a little twitch near his eye.

"_Could you guys __please__ explain to me what in the world happened to Setsuna?"_ Sumeragi asked as she looked over to the little boy seated near Lockon.

"Ahahaha. You see, that's a really funny story. What happened was-"

"_Save it. I honestly don't wish to think about it right now. But you three __**will**__be explaining to me what happened when you come back. And I except a __**very good**__ explanation. Sumeragi, out."_ Sumeragi left the video feed, leaving three stunned Meisters, an active robot, and a very curious child.

"What just happened?" Setsuna asked.

"What happened! What happened!" Haro repeated excitedly.

They never got their answer.

**-Linebreak! Linebreak!-**

Lee Noriega was not a woman that is easily baffled. She made sure of that the moment she was recruited into Celestial Being. It was a known fact that missions didn't always go well and she had to keep a straight face and clear mind to keep the crew working efficiently and solve the problem. However, she just may have to rethink that rule as Sumeragi stared at the sight before her. The three Gundam pilots were staring ahead at her while a young version of Setsuna hid himself behind Lockon's legs.

"So let me get this straight?" she began as she paced around the meeting room. "Setsuna was taken away by the Union forces and was sent to a small island base across the Pacific. There, he was held captive and nearly tormented by one of the men there, Dr. Dokuma. You guys managed to find Setsuna by tracking him down through the chip in his suit." She received nods in return. "However, once you found Setsuna, you found him" she gestured to Setsuna "like this. You confronted and he stated that he used an experimental drug on Setsuna and you guys couldn't find the antidote, only finding his research." Sumeragi stopped her pacing around and stared right in their eyes. "So basically, you have absolutely no clue as to how to get him back to normal." She concluded this by crossing her arms across her chest.

"Actually…" everyone in the room turned to Tieria who hasn't spoken in a while. The bespectacled Meister pushed up his glasses as he continued. "It is very much given that the cure needed for Setsuna F. Seiei is located within the documents that I confiscated from Dr. Kenshi Dokuma. The most possible course of action is to reverse engineer the data within the disks. By doing that, you may be able to create a cross product of the drug that will neutralize it's effects. Sumeragi nodded her head in his direction. "Sounds like a plan to me. We'll get straight to it! But first….." Sumeragi walked over to Setsuna and knelt down to his height. Setsuna just hid himself further behind Lockon's leg and kept a wary eye on her.

Sumeragi smiled warmly at him. "Hello Setsuna. I bet you're wondering how you ended up with us?" Setsuna eyed her but nodded his head slightly. "Well you see, it's very complicated. Something very dangerous has taken place back at your home and we were given the task of watching over you until things have settled down. I would very much appreciate it if you can cooperate with us until we can get you home. Can you do that for me?" She said all of this in a very soft voice as not to startle the child. Setsuna stared at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Okay Mamm." He muttered in an almost shy tone.

"Call me Ms. Sumeragi."

"Okay… Ms. Sumeragi."

Sumeragi clapped her hands in delight and stood up off the floor. "Well then, now with that gone, how would you like a tour of the place?" she asked him.

"Um, ? Who's going to be watching over him in the meantime?" Allelujah questioned her nervously, for he had a foreboding sense of who it was gonna be. Sumeragi looked over at them and grinned at them before replying "Why, you three of course."

"Nani!" Lockon and Allelujah shouted at the same time. Tieria glared at her intensely , waiting for an answer.

Sumeragi nodded, the grin never leaving her face. In fact, it only grew bigger. "That's right! Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde. As of this moment, you guys have been assigned the mission of looking after and taking care of Setsuna F. Seiei until we find that cure!"

_-Well I'll tell you my friend!. One day, this world's going to end. As you lies crumble down, a new life she has found.-_

**Neeeeehhhhh! Oh yeah! Cliffy again! This is the start of the main plot now. I can just imagine all the mischief Setsu-chan will get himself into! And I bet you guys are anticipating how the crew will get along with the news. You'll figure it all out in the next chapter! And also, MAKE SURE YA'LL REVIEW! Do you hear me? I need them to feed my imagination box! And you guys don't want an empty imagination box, do you? {Kitty Eyes no Jutsu} Pwease read and review this story! I'm counting on you all. Sayonara! Neeeeehhhhh!**


	5. Chapter 5

Little Setsu-chan

**(Comes in through the right with a bunch of binders and folders in arms.) Stupid paperwork…. Giving me a damn cramp! (Reaches a furnace and dumps documents into the fire. Looks at audience and does a little dance.)Neeeeeehhhhhh! YES! YES! YES! Summer is finally here! I am really sorry to everyone out there who likes my stories for the long hiatus. But my school tests and exams were royally kicking my ass. And then that ass just decided that it would like to sit around for awhile and try to think of new plotlines and ideas. And most of those plotlines led to new story ideas that I have to get to writing up. But I have persevered and now I am back baby! Whoo! And to celebrate this accomplishment, I present to thee a brand new chapter! And in other news, thank you to all those who have read and/or reviewed my stories. And on a special little note, I also give thee some brand new fanfiction! (Throws out many plushies to the readers.) With all of that done, It's disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gundam00 or anything of the Gundam series. But I do wish that I owned Setsu-chan. He's just too adorable and glompable to be ignored! (Hugs a Setsuna plushie like a lifeline) Again, sorry for the long wait guys! I promise to do better in the near future! So, Ichinichi wo! Neeeeeehhhhhhh!**

_-What can I do to make you see, you're guilty. What can I do to make you feel, you're wanted.-_

Chapter 5: Introducing the crew? Oh boy…

"Ms. Sumeragi, you can't be serious!"

"How the hell do you expect us to do that!"

"This is completely outrageous!"

On and on went the three unchanged Meisters as they protested to their newest assignment. It wasn't like they didn't want to make sure of Setsuna's safety. Oh no, the fact was that they had absolutely no experience in dealing with children(well, unless you count Lockon's previous lifetime with his family). And they were not sure how they were supposed to deal with a miniature Setsuna. Said miniature was currently sitting on the floor, messing around with Haro. The small boy, however made sure to keep at least one of his ears aware of the conversation. Otherwise, Setsuna indulged himself in trying to catch Haro as the small robot hopped circles around him. All the while the adults continued their one-sided conversation until….

"ENOUGH!"

The three arguing men silenced instantly at the angered shout from their boss. Setsuna looked up from bouncing Haro into the air to stare at the angry woman. Sumeragi's face was twisted into a fierce scowl and her eyes were alit with a determined fiery glint. She stared down the men as they waited for her to speak.

"Now" she began in a no nonsense tone "I understand that you three have your doubts with this arrangement doesn't sound very pleasing to you. You guys have absolutely no clue on children, for lack of better terms. However, you guys are basically the only people he at least partially trusts without freaking out. And besides, we can't be too sure if his memories are not recoverable." When she was met with some looks she continued. "Just because his body's shrunk, doesn't mean his mind has. The most likely reason is from the trauma from changing. By staying with you three, he may recover faster. Understand?"

The full grown men nodded in response. Although they were reluctant, they knew that they were mostly the only ones capable for the job.

Sumeragi clapped her hands once in approval. "Good! Now that you three understand, I'll leave you to it. I'm off to give the disc data to Dr. Moreno so he can start the backtracking. Have fun!" With that, Sumeragi strolled out of the meeting room, leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Well…. That was fun." Lockon stated after a moments silence. Allelujah gave him a weird look while Tieria sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, yes. _**Very **_fun. Now, if you both don't mind, we should plan out what we should do from now." Tieria mentioned in a curt tone.

Allelujah nodded. "Right. We should make sure to get Setsuna…. settled…. In…." When he looked down to check on the boy, the only thing he saw was Haro hopping on the floor. And Setsuna was nowhere near the scene.

"…"

"…"

"Haro" Lockon asked uncertainly. "Where did Setsuna go?"

Haro answered him with his most cheerful voice "No clue! No clue!"

"…"

"…"

"… _Goddamnit."_

**-Linebreak! Linebreak!-**

Setsuna, meanwhile, was slowly strolling down the hallways of the island base. While the adults were busy talking, he decided that he didn't like to be immobile for very long. And since those people were seemingly too busy, he deemed going by himself was good enough. And to another advantage, he could try and gather information as to who these people really were.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_So while the leader lady was yelling at the men, he slowly stood up from his place on the floor and quietly walked to the doorway. However, he faced some issues in reaching the control panel, one of the issues regarding his height. He tried standing on his tiptoes, but that didn't work either. But his saving grace came in the form of a small ball-shaped robot._

"_Haro help Setsuna! Haro help Setsuna!" the little guy kept on repeating. Setsuna had to shush Haro so that he wouldn't make so much noise. So he carefully balanced himself on top of the small android and pressed the 'open' button on the panel. The electronic door slid open quietly and Setsuna skillfully slid to the ground. When he had nearly exited the door, he felt something bump against his back. He looked towards the floor and saw Haro rolling about near him. "Haro want to come. Haro want to come." It chanted quietly as it stared at Setsuna. The robot didn't want to be left alone!_

_Setsuna bent down to Haro's level and stared him straight in his eyes. Or whatever they were. "I need you to stay here. Make sure they don't see me leave. Understand?" he stated in a firm voice. Haro jumped up and down as his version of a nod. "Haro get's it. Haro get's it." Setsuna nodded approvingly. "Good." And then, a little hesitantly, he reached out and patted Haro lightly on the head. Haro made a satisfied beeping noise and rolled around lightly. Setsuna smiled slightly at the display. Even though he would never admit it, it was kind of …. Cute._

_He suddenly stiffened as he heard the conversation behind him winding down. He quickly shooed Haro away back to beside Lockon's feet and silently ran out the door just as Ms. Sumeragi stopped her speech ,the door closing shut behind him. _

_**~ End of Flashback~**__._

After that, he explored the building, making sure to keep close to the corners of the walls. Even though he was uncertain if anyone would appear (_the place looked very deserted) _he knew he could never be too sure. Setsuna peeked around another corner and looked swiftly around before coming out of his hiding place.

'_This place is very high tech…. I wonder how they manage to build it? Also, where exactly is this place? I wonder if I can find a map, or better yet, any communication devices? Maybe I can try and contact somebody in Krugis!'_ He silently thought to himself as he shuffled more determinated then ever to try and get in touch with his people. It has been a couple of hours since he was gone and he was starting to get a little anxious. It wasn't like he hasn't been on expeditions across his home nation. It was just that he had never been _outside_ of Krugis before. And the culture shock was slowly starting to mess with his mind. It was causing him to be irrationally nervous, making his hand twitch every few moments or having himself look behind to check if anyone else was there.

"No. Stop it, Soran." He stubbornly told himself as he shook his head firmly. No, he will not panic. He must not panic if he was to figure anything out; it was just paranoia grabbing at his mind. And that was another thing. Why did he allow those three men to call him 'Setsuna'? He knew that wasn't his real name and yet he allowed them to call him that. In fact, he admitted to them that he didn't mind being called Setsuna! Why was that? He had never heard the name from anywhere else. ….But he felt as if he had been called that name before. Countless times even…..

Setsuna was so wrapped up in his musing that he didn't even hear the resounding thumps of larger footsteps or the lull of a conversation hanging in the air. What Setsuna did notice was ramming into a firm, solid object and nearly falling down onto his backside. He caught himself just in time, rubbing his forehead a bit. Setsuna looked forward and was met with three pairs of feet. He assumed that it was his supposed 'caretakers' coming to find him. However, he wasn't met three sets of leather boots, but various footwear that were not familiar to Lockon, Allelujah, or Tieria. When he looked up, he was met with three pairs of eyes looking down on him with varying degrees of surprise.

"Oh…..my…..god…."

Setsuna only had one statement left before he was swamped by a pair of thin arms.

"I knew I wasn't being paranoid."

**-Linebreak! Linebreak!-**

"Where the freaking hell did he go?" Lockon shouted as he sprinted down another hallway. Allelujah followed closely behind him with Tieria bringing up the rear, searching frantically. After Haro announced that he had absolutely no clue where Setsuna went, the adults just stood there in a stunned silence. Not even Haro made any comments on it. They had just been assigned to watch over the kid and they lose him within the first five minutes? When their minds rebooted from the information, they all promptly hauled ass from the meeting in search of the wayward miniature.

"What I want to know is how in the world did he leave without us noticing!" Allelujah shouted back in response to the question.

'_Ya didn't notice because all of you were too busy bitching to Sumeragi to notice.'_

'_Not now Hallelujah!'_

'_Fuck you! I can talk ALL I WANT TOO!'_

Allelujah winced at the mental headache he received courtesy of Hallelujah being bitchy. Again. He desperately tried to tune Hallelujah out as he continued on his rant rampage.

"Would you both stop yelling? You're giving me a migraine and it is not very productive, now is it?" Tieria addressed them as he walked briskly past them, his red eyes glaring at them for a few seconds before returning to the front.

"Haro! You were supposed to make sure Setsuna didn't go anywhere!" Lockon glared back to his robot companion, who was hopping by his feet silently.

"Haro sorry. Haro sorry." Haro apologized in a remorseful tone. Lockon sighed a bit at that, he really couldn't stay made at Haro for very long.

"It's okay, little buddy. I know that you didn't mean to lose Setsuna. We'll find him don't worry." Lockon said as he picked up Haro and held him. He really hoped that they would find Setsuna very soon. Who knew what sort of things he could get himself into by himself. What if he got wanders outside and gets lost out in the forest on the island? What if he accidently hurts himself? This base isn't exactly built for little children to be wandering around on their own.

At that moment, a high pitched squeal reverberated across the corridor. The men winced in pain and covered their ears from the horrible screeching noise. Haro went crazy and began bouncing on the walls, shouting 'Make it stop! Make it stop!' continuously. The squealing noise continued for a few seconds before it stopped completely. Slowly, they removed their hands from their spots. They were careful to keep them close in case they suffer an encore.

"Jesus Christ, what was that?" Lockon asked quietly. His eardrums were still sore from that…. _Wonderful Experience_.

"My ears….." Allelujah moaned, leaning against the wall. He faintly heard Hallelujah cursing up a storm in his head (some of the words consisting of ways in mauling someone into pieces), but was too much dazed to notice or care.

"It came from down the corridor." Tieria stated stoically, though he held an expression of slight pain and discomfort. Lockon and Allelujah collected themselves quickly and they rushed down hallway. At the bend, they turned and came across a scene that would be the first of many more to come.

"Pfffffttttt!" Lockon tried to hold onto his laugh, but soon gave up and ended up nearly keeling over, holding his stomach as he laughed. Allelujah covered his mouth, desperately trying to keep in his sniggers, but it wasn't really working out for him. Tieria turned his face away, so that no one may see the tiny smile he held.

They all showed their amusement as they watched Setsuna being nearly hugged to death by an over-happy Christina.

"Oh my gosh, you are just so unimaginably CUTE! I just cant stand it!" Christina squealed again as she hugged Setsuna tighter to her chest. So that was the noise they heard before.

"Chris, I really think you should let him go now." Feldt murmured from Christina's right side, looking slightly worried at the child who was waving his arms frantically in the air.

"Yeah! Let him go so I CAN hug him!" Litchy shouted at Christina's left, reaching his arms out excitedly at the prospect.

"No way! I saw him first!" Christina certified her point by lifting the boy face to face (who gasped in air from nearly being suffocated) and nuzzled his cheek with hers. "Isn't that right, little cutie?" she asked sweetly.

Setsuna face was an answer itself, how **no,** he did not like the idea of being held by either of them. He looked around and spotted Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria a few feet away. Allelujah looked up from his snickering when he felt a stare presented on him. He caught Setsuna's eye and just stared at him, desperately to save him from these two crazy people. A look that you would find on puppies when they want something and their owner says no. Yes, _that_ look.

The Puppy Dog Face.

Allelujah elbowed Lockon in the side, who glared up at him from his kneeling position. Allelujah pointed at the others as an answer. Lockon saw the face also and was immediately trapped by it. Who could say no to that face! A monster, that's who. Lockon let the last of his chuckles go and walked up to the three teenagers. "Hey there guys." He greeted them casually when they noticed his presence.

"Hey there, Lockon. Do you happen to know who this little fella is?" Litchy asked, as Christina was still in cuddle mode. Lockon chuckled.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I don't think Setsuna appreciates it very much that you're chocking him." Christina and Litchy looked down in surprise at the child, while Feldt raised her eyebrows, staring at the child with wonder and some surprise.

"This is Setsuna?" Feldt asked quietly. Lockon sighed and nodded. "Yep, that's Setsuna. So….." he raised his arms as an offering. Chris caught on and handed the child to him, who was more then relieved to be carried by the red head. As long as he didn't get snuggled like that ever again.**{AN: Ha! Poor naive little boy! You know that you'll be glomped/snuggled again! Don't deny it!}**

"How….?" Feldt let the question hang in the air unfinished. Lockon scratched the back of his head and grinned goofily. "Well, that's a pretty funny story." He proceeded to tell the story from when they reached the prison to how they were now supposed to take care of him. At the end of the tale, they gaped at the transformed Gundam user, who had somehow migrated himself to Lockon's back, using his body to put distance between him and the huggers.

"Sugoi. You guys get to have all the fun." Litchy pouted after the story was finished.

"Of course we do…." Tieria muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"I cant wait to tell everybody else about this! Come on, you guys! Bye Lockon, Tieria, Allelujah, Setsuna!" Chris grabbed both Litchy's and Feldt's arms, dragging them away hurriedly. Litchy waved excitedly back at them while Feldt nodded and waved goodbye as they disappeared.

Now that left the five Meisters (including Haro) alone.

Lockon exhaled, relieved. "Thank goodness we found you, little guy." He said looking back at his hitchhiker.

"Yeah. We're really glad that you didn't manage to hurt yourself." Allelujah shared his sentiments. Haro floated up to Setsuna's head and shouted "Setsuna okay! Setsuna okay!"

Setsuna blinked in surprise at the concern they were showing. He looked up at Tieria's face as he appeared next to him. Tieria looked at him for a few moment's before stating "Don't do that again." And promptly marching away from the scene.

The three left watched him leave. "Where is he going?" The chibi looked up to Lockon then Allelujah for an answer. Lockon shrugged his shoulders "He's probably going to check on his precious Veda." Lockon rolled his eyes as he said it. Setsuna tilted his head questioningly. "What's a Veda?" he asked.

"Something you don't have to worry yourself about, Setsuna." Allelujah came over and patted him on the head. Setsuna frowned at the action and shook his head.

"Alrighty then!" Lockon gathered both of their attention. "Listen up, little guy. From now on, until we get you home, we shall be your older brothers. Call me Lockon nii-chan!" he stated with a thumbs up and grin.

"No." Blunt and to the point as always. Setsuna shimmied down Lockon's back, landed on the floor, and walked away from Lockon, who whined on the fact that Setsuna was mean always to him, whether he be 16 years old or 9 years old.

_-What can I do to make you see, you're guilty. I'm suffocating under words of sorrow.-_

**(Stares at word count with wide eyes) Oh my Kami… Omoshiro! This has absolutely got to be the longest chapter I have ever written! I really didn't believe I could get it this long, but I did damnit! Neeeehhhh, I feel so happy I could just die! But I can't, because who then would provide you with your encounters of miniature Setsuna. Isn't that right Setsu-chan?**

**Setsu-chan: Don't call me that.**

**(Ears and tail twitches) So mean…. Anyways, I am on my way to finishing and typing up my newest stories, along with updating Blue Cross High. Don't give up on me yet! I promise you will get them! Don't worry. Now, I am super sleepy and it's getting late from where I'm at. So I'm signing off to all you good readers. Say the word, Setsu-chan!**

**Setsu-chan: Read and review please.**

**Oyasumi minna-san! Neeeeehhhhhh!**


	6. Chapter 6

Little Setsu-chan

**(Stares at story stats as if it were about to pop out of the computer screen) Oh my friggin god... EEEEEEEHHHHHHH! Neeeeehhhhh! It has finally happened! I did it! I exceeded the 3,000 hit number for this story! And it seems like it's about to reach 4,000 right now. Wow, I feel so super exceedingly extra happy I could just… (Faints from happiness)**

**[Setsu-chan walks in and dumps a glass of water on my face]**

**Ack! Huh, oh thank you Setsu-chan. I really needed that.**

**Setsu-chan: You're welcome. And don't call me that.**

**Too bad…. Anyway, I would like to commerate this chapter to all you lovely little people who have either read/reviewed/or favorited this story. You people are what keeps me going. Also, I am dedicating this chapter to all the hits my other story, Hetalia Meets Wikipedia: Italy, has received. And lastly, Thank you! All of you just thank you! And now with this out of the way, it's Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: (Grabs Cheez and does a salute, serious face on) I do not have any affiliation into owning Gundam 00 …. (starts laughing hysterically) Hahahahaha! Oh God, who am I trying to act like? Tieria? Oh please! Ha! Yeah~ But really, I don't own Gundam. But I do own this and I am not giving it up! **

'_Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Oh, let's start a riot! A riot! Oh, let's start a riot!'_

Chapter 6 – Meeting the Crew? Oh Boy… Part 2

"Okay, so this is the walkway. You can get a nice view of the ocean from here."

"It's big…."

"Yep, it is very big isn't it? Bet you haven't seen such a sight, haven't you?"

"Such a sight! Such a sight!"

After finding Setsuna and the departure of Tieria, Lockon decided that it would prove a very good idea to guide the child around his temporary home. They were currently strolling down the main entryway, with Lockon leading in the front. Allelujah followed behind him, clutching onto Setsuna's hand to make sure he didn't get loose again. Haro flew above their heads.

"Hey little buddy? Where are you from anyways? We never got to ask." Lockon looked back towards the young child. Setsuna stared at him, blinking his large brown eyes slowly. "I come from Kugris." He stated. Lockon looked surprised. "Kugris? That's located in the Middle East, right?" he questioned. Setsuna nodded. "That is correct." Both Lockon and Allelujah shared a secret look with each other.

'_We are not going to tell him about Kugris.'_ They thought simultaneously. If they even let slip that Setsuna's home country was no more, the boy would certainly freak out. And that would just lead them to having an even harder time in dealing with the chibi. So they will keep that little fact a secret. Hopefully he won't find out.

"Well I come from Ireland. You know, Ashford Castle, 'Luck of the Irish', loads of whiskey. But tha' ainee all tha' wee Irelan' has ta offa ye laddie." He continued, purposely letting his accent be dropped into his speech. He could see Setsuna looking at him weirdly while Allelujah shook his head in exasperation. Allelujah then felt a stare at his side and looked around to see it was Setsuna.

"Yes?" he questioned

"What about you?" the child asked. Allelujah blinked in surprise and thought about it. He never really considered about his origins very much. He doesn't remember his childhood up until he was recruited into the Super Soldier Program. And when he tried to dig into the subconscious of his mind for some type of information, he would gain explosive headaches that would leave him dazed for an undetermined number of hours. After a couple more tries of this, he never did it again.

'_That's what ya get for being so curious.'_

'_Do you ever keep out of other people's business?'_

'_Nope, what's your business is mine, so you ain't got no say in whatever the hell I say.'_

Allelujah sighed. God damn split personality.

"Well, I really don't recall my home. In fact, I can't remember most of my childhood." He decided to omit the whole being raised in a lab and having a homicidal split personality. Although, the boy may have an inkling of the latter due to Hallelujah's brief intervention during the rescue mission.

"Hmm." Setsuna hummed, turning his head away to look back outside the viewing bay. The sun was beaming down lightly and the waves churned up the sand of the shore. He could even here the seagulls squawking outside. _'This place is really nice looking.'_ Especially that 'beach' it looked very fun looking. The only places that looked similar to this back home were the occasional oasis found in the desert. Setsuna wondered if these men would let him go outside near the water.

Water. That reminded him of something…. Oh!

"Where are those big machines?" he asked. Allelujah paused in walking and Lockon stopped also, Haro still floating above his head in random directions.

"The big what?" Lockon asked. Setsuna frowned slightly. "The ones we came in."

"Ohhh…. You mean the Gundams. They are probably in the hanger deck. It's right up ahead." Allelujah answered. He turned his one visible eye towards his ginger haired Irish companion. Said companion had a thoughtful look on his face, though his eyes gave away his real feelings. "Lockon…" Allelujah began wearily

"Say no more." Lockon stated, a mischievous smile in place. "Come on. Let's head out to the hanger. We need to see how Ian and Lasse are doing on repairs anyways." He explained as he stroded away. "Check out! Check out!" Haro chirped. "That's right!" Setsuna and Allelujah stared at the two disappearing down the corridor. Brown eyes blinked slowly.

"Are- Are they always like that?" the young boy asked.

The other male sighed "Sadly, yes."

The Kurdish looked up at him. "I feel sorry for you." He said bluntly.

"You get used to it."

**-****Linebreak! Linebreak! –**

"Hey, did you hear what happened?" Ian stopped his work and looked back towards Lasse. The usually stoic young man's face was lit up in curiosity and wonderment. "Heard about what?" Ian asked gruffly, setting down his tools and giving Lasse his full attention. "That Setsuna was transformed into a little kid." Ian blinked. "Really?" That was a very surprising thought.

Lasse nodded his head. "Yeah. When he got captured, some psycho doctor did something to him and by the time the others came back for him he had shrunken. And he doesn't remember any of us." Ian raised an eyebrow. "Where did you here that from?" "From Christina. She was basically yelling it for everybody to hear. I saw her running around (dragging Feldt and Lichty too), yelling how 'mini Setsuna was so adorable and she wished she could have kept on hugging him.'

"You actually believed her? That girl would believe anything she hears. I'm going to have to see it to believe it." Ian countered.

"Oi! Ian, Lasse! Where are you two?" The two mentioned turned to the voice. They saw Lockon walking towards them, Haro flying next to him, Allelujah right behind him, and-

Ian eye's widened behind his glasses while Lasse nearly dropped his wrench. They would have thought they were going crazy. Surely they must be. They really couldn't be seeing a nine year old looking Setsuna being led by the hand towards them.

"Er, Lockon is that..?" Lasse gestured slightly to the small figure that was currently making himself smaller behind Lockon's legs. Lockon looked down to where Lasse was gesturing at.

"Yeah! Before you ask, this is Setsuna. Setsuna, say hello to them." Setsuna only hid himself further into Lockon's legs, though he did raise his hand tentively in a wave. Lockon shook his head, exasperated.

"Oh come on, that's no way to introduce yourself." He teased lightly. The only response he got was a glare, but it still wasn't very effective.

"What's the matter with the tyke?" Ian questioned, staring at the young boy marveled.

"He had a little bit of a.. _run in_ with Chris earlier today. The poor boy was nearly hugged to death." Here, Setsuna shuddered slightly at the memory.

"I think she traumatized him a bit." Allelujah muttered as he noticed the shudder.

Ian nodded knowingly while Lasse laughed at the tale. "Poor little guy. By the way, he doesn't seem to remember us, right." Lasse asked curios. Both adult Meisters nodded their heads. Lasse walked over and extended his hand to Setsuna. "Well let me introduce myself. My name is Lasse Aeon." Setsuna stared at the hand suspiciously, but clutched it, shook it a few times, and took his own hand back.

Ian grinned from where he was seated on the floor. "And my name is Ian Vashti. I better not catch you causing trouble around here."

"So how are the Gundams doing?" Allelujah asked Ian. Ian sighed tiredly and wiped his hands on a rag cloth. "Well, I can tell you this. The Exia isn't going to be flying for a while. That electric nearly obliterated every function it had. Thankfully, the damage is reversible and I should be able to get it working again. The Dynames, Kyrios, and Virtue also have some severe damage, but not as bad. They should be up and running in a few days."

Lockon nodded his assent. "That's good to know. Well, since that's all we needed, I guess we should get going. Come on guys, lets move on. Allelujah, Setsuna. Setsuna?"

Setsuna was currently looking over the railings at the Gundams, the Exia in particular. His eyes were unnaturally wide and he whispered in awe. "Gundam…." Everyone sweat dropped as they stared at him. _'He really is a Gundam nut, even at this age_

"Setsuna! You can stare at the Gundams another time. We need to move on with your tour." Lockon reached over and picked up Setsuna by the scruff of his neck. The little boy struggled fiercely, kicking his legs to let himself out of Lockon's hold. "Let go!" he shouted.

"Nope. No can do." Lockon said as he carried the struggling child away and out of the hangar. Allelujah followed after them, waving goodbye to Ian and Lasse as he did. "Goodbye you two."

"Bye bye! Bye bye!" Haro called out as he bounced around Setsuna's airborne feet. Setsuna glared(pouted) at the little robot. "Traitor…" he muttered lowly to himself.

Leaving both Lasse and Ian behind. Lasse turned to Ian grinning. "I **told** you so."

"Shut up." Ian snapped, going back to work.

_-Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Oh, let's start a riot! A riot! Oh, let's start a riot!-_

**Neeeehhhhh! I have finally finished this new chapter! I really have! I have pulled through and given you lot a new chapter. Isn't this a wonderful thing, Setsu-chan?**

**Setsu-chan : The only reason you got this out is because you were severely de-motivated and decided to put this up to ease up on people.**

**I'm not even going to grace you with an answer.**

**Setsu-chan : I don't really care what you do.**

**Why are you so mean to me? But anyways, I hope everybody likes this. Next week, I am putting up some new chapters for Hetalia Meets Wikipedia: Italy and Blue Cross High. Remember to go on my profile to vote for my other story for Hetalia. Do the thing Setsu-chan!**

**Setsu-chan: Read and review please.**

**Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh! **


	7. Chapter 7

Little Setsu-chan

**Neeeehhhh! Hello boys and girls! This is Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer signing in!**

**And I have the newest post of Little Setsu-chan just for you. Now I hope you guys have enjoyed my other Gundam story since I plan on adding even more of them in the future.**

**ML: These stories shall include A Very Gundam Halloween, and the upcoming Have A Gundam Thanksgiving, We Wish You A Gundam Christmas, And A Gundam New Year, A Gundam Valentines Day, Happy St. Gundams Day, Gundam Fools Day, A Merry Gundam Easter, and A Gundam Mother's Day – chazu.**

**And if you **_**did(will)**_** enjoy it then add me to your favorite/alert list. You will be able to see more of my holiday fics. And I have some great news! This story has officially gone over 8,200 hits, along with 42 favs, 45 alerts and 42 reviews!**

**ML: I must say Taiyo-chan, I am impressed at this holiday universe you plan on creating. Even though you only did it on a whim. And since most probably you haven't planned it out all the way.**

**Why must you always **_**discredit me?!**_

**ML: It's what I do. I keep you in check and stop you from going way over your head.**

**(grumbling) Whatever. Just do the disclaimer already, Big Sis.**

**ML: Taiyo-chan does not own Gundam 00- chazu. She is just one of the millions of fans who wish that they could.**

**Love you guys! Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh!**

_Why do I do this again? Oh yeah, because it's so much fun!-_

Chapter 7 – A Doctor's Appointment

Setsuna was not a happy camper.

This day has been a series of surprises for him and he did not like being surprised. First, he ended up in some kind of lab far away from his homeland in Krugis (There is no telling how mad Ali will be with him). Next, these three strange men find him and take him in. They acted as if they knew him and, though he was reluctant to admit it, it was kind of nice to be with them. And that little robot they had with them was nice to play with. He even got a chance to ride in the large robots- _Gundams, he reminded himself_- and it was so amazing. They were so high up and the ocean was so pretty and big he wondered how far it went.

Then he ended up at this island. Green-Eyes had told him it was their 'home base' and Setsuna figured that they were some type of resistance group as well. He wondered why he hadn't heard of them before. Once they were in, they met up with the leader lady. He thinks her name was 'Ms. Sumeragi'. She was really nice, although she seemed a bit scary to Green-Eyes, One-Eye, and Four-Eyes. And their was that little orange robot, Haro. Setsuna liked Haro. Haro made really good company and helped him get out of the meeting room. He wondered again if they could let him keep Haro. Or maybe give him his own. They probably had more of the little robots somewhere.

But right now, he was not happy. So he decided to get a closer look at the Gundams, big deal. However, it apparently was a big deal as Green-Eyes believed he may get himself hurt. And he deemed that reason enough to carry him around. Like a _baby_.

Setsuna once again kicked at the air, trying to get himself free. He glared up at Lockon. "Would you let go of me?" he demanded.

Lockon gave him a bemused look. "How about you promise first that you won't go running off like last time?"

Setsuna huffed in frustration. "I won't." He answered grudgingly.

Lockon nodded in approval before setting the young boy down. Once standing on solid ground, Setsuna looked up at Lockon before stepping on his foot. Of course, it didn't hurt very much since he was so small, but it still stung a little. Lockon swore under his breath and rubbed at his foot.

"Ow!" the Irish man exclaimed.

"That must have hurt." Allelujah muttered. Haro flew around saying "Must hurt! Must Hurt!"

"You little jerk!" Lockon said as he glared at the child before him. "That wasn't very nice."

Setsuna huffed. "I don't have to be nice to you."

Lockon muttered under his breath about 'jerkish former Gundam pilots who need to gain a sense of humor'. "Whatever. Lets just get you moving." He shepherded his dearest brothers (through heart and mind at least) down the brightly lit corridors once more.

"Where are we going anyways?" Setsuna asked as he grudgingly followed his caretakers.

"Well, first we're taking you to my room to find some clothes for you to where. They will have to do until we find you clothes your size." Allelujah explained as he turned a corner. "Then, we're going to take you to go see Dr. Moreno."

"Dr. Moreno?"

"Yeah. He's just going to give you a little check-up to make sure that you're healthy and all that kind of stuff." _'And make sure that there isn't anything else running around in your blood.' _But Lockon didn't say that out loud.

Setsuna shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Is it really necessary for me to visit him?" he asked quietly. He wished that he was able to avoid having a check-up if it wasn't all that necessary.

Lockon noticed the tone he was giving out and kneeled down beside him. "Hey, it'll be alright little guy. Moreno's a really great guy. There's no reason to be scared of him."

At the mention of the word 'scared', Setsuna turned and gave a defiant glare in Lockon's direction. "I'm not scared!" he hissed as he marched forward away from the two adults. He wasn't scared of something as silly as a doctor. He faced scarier things. No way was he afraid. Absolutely not.

…. Okay, maybe just a _tiny _little bit.

As Setsuna walked away, Allelujah turned towards Lockon and gave a glance that stated 'You need to go talk to him.' Lockon answered him with the 'You're not the boss of me' look. Allelujah retaliated with an 'I'll bring out Hallelujah' stare.

Damn, the Hallelujah stare wins every time.

"Hey little buddy, wait up!" Lockon quickly caught up with the miniature meister and matched steps with him. "I really didn't mean it that way. I was just under the impression that maybe you've never been to the doctors before." Setsuna hid his face under his bangs and Lockon raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "Wait, you've _never _been to the doctors?"

"Never never! Never never!" Haro obediently repeated.

Setsuna looked a tad bit nervous as he answered. He couldn't let out too much information about himself. He still didn't know these people very well. Even if they were trying to be nice to him. "No. From where I was from, there were not many doctors to go to." _'Or the fact his family was unable to go to them.'_ But he didn't say that out loud.

"Well then, lucky for you Doc Moreno is the best at what he does." Lockon assured him as he looked at the surrounding hallway. "But enough of that, here we are!" Setsuna was pulled along to an electronic door. It was a light gray color, a sign at the top center reading "Lockon Stratos". The door was decorated with multiple stamps depicting numerous shamrocks, soccer balls, and photos of the rest of the Celestial being crew, along with photos of the Gundams. Setsuna raised an eyebrow at him as if saying 'What the heck is up with your door?'

Lockon smiled lightly at the child. "Don't judge my taste in decorations. Now then, let's find you some decent looking clothes. And Allelujah, try and find something in your room too!" the Irish man added to his friend. Allelujah just rolled his eyes slightly and walked further down the hallway to his bedroom. It looked just like Lockon's door except the nameplate had 'Allelujah Haptism' written on it. There were no decorations on the door (yet, for some odd reason, there were various indentions across the door.) Setsuna stopped staring when Lockon assured him into the small room.

While Setsuna looked around the room, Lockon went towards the dresser on the right wall and began sifting through it. He muttered to himself as he tried to find suitable clothing. "No, no, too big, too many dots, wait _why _do _I_ even have this?" He pulled out a pink Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers dotted all over it. He grimaced and threw the shirt behind him, not noticing that the shirt had landed on Haro.

Haro flew around the room, making many distressed noises that only Haro seemed to make. Setsuna watched the robot fly around blindly before he rammed into the wall and fell to the floor. The young boy stared as Haro flailed around in the brightly colored shirt before he became bored with the spectacle. He turned towards Lockon when he heard the older man let out a triumphant shout.

"Aha!" he cried as he pulled out a piece of clothing. It was a small short sleeved white shirt that had two blue stripes running down the sides. The ginger-haired man crouched down to Setsuna and held it out for him. "Here, try this on. It may be a little big, but it should fit you. It will be better than what you have on now." Setsuna nodded in agreement, shedding off the oversized flight suit and putting on the shirt. He wondered what he was doing with the suit anyways. It was much too large for him.

Allelujah's single gray eye peeked from around the doorframe before his entire head came out. "Hey, Lockon? I think I have something we could use." He pulled out from behind him a small pair of brown pants. The bottom of the legs was raggedly cut with jagged edges.

Lockon raised an eyebrow at the ragged cuts. "Where did you get that?"

Allelujah's cheeks went just a little bit pink (though it is mostly hidden by his dark skin) and explained. "They were a bit too long for him, so I cut off parts of the pants legs." Lockon had a feeling that he used one of the oh-so convenient knives that Hallelujah leaves after he has a fit. He wonders where they all go afterwards. Allelujah probably just sighs, shakes his head, and stores them somewhere in his room. Maybe. He's not really sure.

While Lockon was wondering where the location of the sharp objects his teammate's other personality has around, Allelujah decided to take initiative and help Setsuna get dressed into his temporary clothing. The shirt hangs just above his knees and the pants hang loose around his waist. Allelujah grabs something from off Lockon's desk – he thinks it's a piece of plastic, no wait it's a belt – and uses it to hold up the pants more securely on his body. When he was done, Setsuna now looked more like a street kid. Yet with his ruffled black hair and large eyes, he looked oddly adorable.

The child looked down at himself and wrinkled his nose at the attire he was wearing. "They're all too big."

"Don't worry about it. You'll probably only have them on for today." Allelujah reassured him as he got up from the floor. He grabbed Setsuna by his hand and led him out the door, while calling out to Lockon. "Come on, Lockon. We need to get going."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He muttered as he followed after them. He stopped and looked towards Haro. "Haro, stop fooling around and let's go."

"Haro need help. Haro need help." The robot flailed around pitifully on the floor, covered up by the pink monstrosity of a shirt.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

"Hmmmm." Dr. Moreno looked over Setsuna, taking his pulse, checking his reflexes and noting down everything he saw as examined the boy before him. Curious, he thought, very curious.

"So what's the prognosis, Doc?" Lockon asked from across the room where he and Allelujah had settled themselves in.

Dr. Moreno removed his stethoscope and turned around to look at both men. "Well gentlemen, I really do not know what to say. He's a little small for someone his age, which may be due to some malnutrition. I'll prescribe some vitamin supplements to help with that. His feet are covered with cuts; I'll contribute that to a lack of shoes. I'll just put some peroxide on them to keep out the chance of infection. Also, he is somewhat underweight, which I am sure can be fixed with a few good meals. Otherwise, he is perfectly fine." The doctor concluded this with a nod and looking through notes as he picked up his clipboard.

Lockon grinned at Setsuna and patted him on the head. "Did you hear that little buddy? He says you're all right."

Setsuna crossed his arms across his chest and gave Lockon a firm glare (pout).

Allelujah reached over and rested his hand on the young boy's arm. "Come now, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Not that bad! Not that bad!" Haro repeated dutifully from his place on the ground.

Setsuna continued to frown at them though a small part of his mind admitted that it was not as bad as he thought it would be. He is still unsure about the office they have him in. So much light and color and various tools hanging around. Though the smell of antiseptic in the air bothered him though. He was so used to the smells of gunpowder and dirt that the sharp scent in the doctor's office made his nose sting just a little. He fought down the urge to rub furiously at his nose.

"Lockon, Allelujah, can I speak to you for a few moments please?" Dr. Moreno called to them from his desk.

"Sure thing, Doc. Hey little buddy, could you just stay there for a little while?" Lockon turned to Setsuna who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him but obliged to the request nonetheless. The two Meisters walked over to the doctor and waited for him to begin talking.

"This is truly one of the strangest cases that I have ever seen." Dr. Moreno started. "Not only has his mental state been regressed to when he was nine years of age, but his physiology as well. It is like his body has been regressed to the state that it originally was when he was this age. Every characteristic from there, he has it. I have a sneaking suspicion that even though he does not remember any of us, they are not gone completely."

Lockon's forehead crinkled as Allelujah asked "How far have you gotten with decrypting the disk of Dokuma's Tieria gave you?"

The blonde shook his head as he began typing on his computer. "I will tell you one thing. Even though he is a psychopath, Dokuma was a very smart psychopath. The number of firewalls and viruses this disk holds would make even the universes' best technician think twice before going into it."

"But you could break it right?" Lockon questioned further.

"Perhaps." Dr. Moreno pursed his lips. "I will have to call in a few friends of mine, but I believe I will be able to decrypt the disk. However, it will take me about a week, two weeks earliest to be able to get inside. Only then will I be able to gain information on the serum he used and create an antidote."

Lockon sighed. "Thanks Doc."

Suddenly, there was a crash behind them and the sound of many objects falling to the ground. The three adults turned around to where they left the sole child and robot.

Apparently Haro had flown up to Setsuna and the two of them were playing a rousing game of catch with Haro bouncing himself off the wall at various angles and Setsuna catching him and throwing him back. However, it appeared that Haro had launched himself a little too hard and bounced out of control. A tray loaded with medical instruments went spiraling into the air and clattered onto the ground.

Setsuna looked surprised at the mess he adversely created before he noticed the stares of the adults in the room.

The four of them stared at each other for an indefinite amount of time before Haro began flopping around on the floor.

Setsuna instantly pointed a finger at the tiny robot. "He did it."

"Did not! Did not!" Haro spluttered around on the floor indignantly at the accusation.

Setsuna, however, countered with a serious face. "Yes you did."

Lockon let out a few surprised chuckles as he listened to the exchange. Allelujah shook his head in exasperation as he reached to pick up the tools while Dr. Moreno looked on with an amused expression on his face.

"All right you two enough playing around. The good doctor is a very busy man. Let's get out of his hair." Lockon stated as he walked over to the troublemakers. Haro hopped around his feet eagerly as Setsuna hopped down from the examination table. "Later Doc."

"Goodbye Doctor." Allelujah waved at him. "Sorry about the mess."

Haro shouted "Bye bye! Bye bye!" while Setsuna silently waved back to him.

The four of them exited the office, leaving Dr. Moreno alone in his office.

"Curioser and curioser." Dr. Moreno mumbled under his breath as he set to work on decrypting the disk. It was going to be a long night.

_- All of this is still such a fun thing to do!-_

**WOOOOOO! (Performs cartwheels across the room) WOOOOOO! (Does another lap of cartwheels across the room) WOOOOOO!**

**(ML and Setsu-chan walk into the room)**

**WOOOOOO! (Cartwheels again)**

**Setsu-chan: How long do you think she can keep that up?**

**WOOOOOO!**

**ML: I'm not sure. She's been trying to get this chapter done for ages so she's a bit excited-chazu.**

**WOOOOOO!**

**Setsu-chan: A bit?**

**WOOOOOO!**

**ML: ….Yeah you're right she's way hopped up. I blame the sweets that she gets in the middle of the night.**

**Setsu-chan: Sweets?**

**ML: Midnight snacker. Sometimes-chazu.**

**Setsu-chan: Ah.**

**WOOOOOO!**

**ML: Well since it looks like she won't be coherent for a while so I guess I'll do the talking. We hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. We know that you all have been waiting for this for a very, very long time. Sorry for making you wait for so long-chazu.**

**WOOOOOO!**

**Setsu-chan: Is she going to be like this all day?**

**ML: Most likely. This has probably inspired her to finish the rest of the chapters she's working on at the moment today-chazu.**

**(Stops momentarily) Your damn right it makes me want to finish everything else! (Continues on with cartwheels) WOOOOOO!**

**Setsu-chan: (Deadpan) Crazy person.**

**ML: Goodbye everyone and have a nice day. Look out for more posts.**

**Later guys! WOOOOOO!**


End file.
